


Hippogriffs and Hogsmeade

by KadiRose0101



Series: The Killer's Daughter [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadiRose0101/pseuds/KadiRose0101
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Reader
Series: The Killer's Daughter [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997173
Kudos: 11





	Hippogriffs and Hogsmeade

"There is an innocence in admiration: it occurs in one who has not yet realized that they might one day be admired."  
\- Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche

5\. Hippogriffs and Hogsmeade

After several weeks of repetitive charms, reading through large textbooks written in old English, and skipping lunch for lessons, it was the next full moon. It was already coming to the end of October and today would be the day that McGonagall and Euphemia made the potions required for the animagus transformation.

The first thing Euphemia did after she woke up was to hop out of bed and got dressed. She threw back the bed curtains and swung her legs over the side of her bed, standing up and walking towards the chest at the foot of her bed. She opened the top and pulled out a pair of mom jeans, a pink jumper, a black scarf for over the top, and then a black canvas jacket to throw on later when she went outside. She chose a pair of worn trainers and pink fuzzy socks. She headed towards the bathroom and took a quick shower before getting dressed and heading out of the dormitory, through the common room, and out of the portrait hole. 

She headed towards Professor McGonagall's office as they would need to start making the potion early in the morning. Euphemia was beyond nervous because she was going to have her first transformation soon. Her first transformation into her animagus form. She didn't know what it was yet, but she would need to use a meditation potion first to figure out what her animagus form would be.

Euphemia knocked on the door a couple of times and soon enough it opened to reveal a tidy-looking McGonagall. She ushered the young witch into her office quickly and they walked over to a table that already had a cauldron sitting on top of it and several other ingredients.

"Are you ready to make the potion?" McGonagall asked, getting straight to business. Euphemia nodded and McGonagall motioned for her to go ahead and take the leaf out of her mouth. Euphemia stuck her hand in her mouth and pulled out the leaf. It looked different from the first time she had put it in her mouth. It now had a darker look than the bright green it used to be. "Go ahead and drop into the cauldron." She placed it into the cauldron and she threw in some other ingredients.

Euphemia watched with interest as she continued to brew the ugly potion. She cut up a few other ingredients and followed the directions on a piece of old parchment that she had nearby. Once the concoction looked a little less like a dark green sludge and a more clear looking liquid, she poured a small amount of the potion into several phials and placed caps on them. She handed them over to Euphemia.

"Those are the meditation potions that you need to use, one should be good enough to get you going, but in case your focus is interrupted there are a few extra should you need to try a few times. The meditation could take several hours to complete until you get your animagus form, but you will get it finished if you focus well enough." McGonagall explained to the girl standing in front of her Euphemia nodded and had a slightly excited glint in her eye.

"What about the transformation potion?" She asked.

"I will be brewing that one throughout the day and it should be done by our evening meal," she finished explaining while starting to throw new ingredients into the cauldron. "However, the transformation won't be necessary until an electrical storm, so I will keep an eye on the weather and make you aware of when your transformation will occur." The nervousness started to flow through her as she realized the big change that she was about to make.

"Alright, I'll try and do the meditation tonight once I find some quiet time." She gave a small smile to her professor.

McGonagall turned around to look at the young girl. "Ms. Black, something you must know about the transformation is that your first transformation could be very painful. Depending on the animal you get and how feral it is, it might affect how your transformation will go." A sliver of fear passed through her body. "Are you positive you wish to continue?" Euphemia nodded.

"I want to do this, professor. It's a great learning opportunity, plus it might be able to help my uncle on the full moon." She proclaimed proudly. She went on to explain that the next time there was an electrical storm, Euphemia would need to take the potion out in the forbidden forest for her transformation.

"Would you like your uncle to know?" She asked. "Would you like him to be there?"

"I think he should know, but I want to tell him myself." She nodded.

"As you wish," She shook the potion one more time. "I will notify you when I hear when the next storm is." Euphemia nodded.

"I might go talk to him now actually. Thank you, Professor." She smiled lightly and ushered the young witch out of her room. She walked out and headed straight to her uncle's office. She walked into the classroom to see him sitting at the desk in the study part of the room.

"Hi, Uncle Remus," she greeted softly. He looked up to see her standing in the middle of the room. He stood up and walked over to her, pulling the girl into a hug and she hugged him back.

"Hello, darling." He greeted sweetly. "What are you doing here so early in the morning? You're going to miss breakfast."

She looked away for a moment. "There's something I need to tell you and I think you're going to be mad at me for it, but I don't want to keep it a secret from you any longer." She looked up at him to see confusion written across his face.

"Whatever it is, I won't be mad." He led her over to the steps that led up to the study. They sat down and he looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "For the past month, Professor McGonagall has been helping me become an animagus." His eyes widened in what seemed like anger but then softened to concern and worry.

"Euphemia, you shouldn't have done that." He sounded almost disappointed. "You could get in really big trouble with the Ministry if they find out." He started, but Euphemia cut him off.

"I registered with the ministry so there's nothing to worry about there," she explained and a little of the tension relieved.

"Why would you even do that in the first place? What's the reason why you would want to become an animagus?" He continued.

"At first it was just because McGonagall thought that it could be a good learning opportunity. She said that it would be very helpful for my transfiguration studies if I wished to go through with it. She hasn't helped a student with becoming an animagus in nearly forty years and she picked me." She explained, but then her face grew more serious. "But I want to help you. I want to be there for you like you've always been there for me." She took a deep breath, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I hate seeing you down after a full moon and I can't do anything to ease the pain."

He pulled her close to him. "You don't need to worry about me, I'm supposed to worry about you. That's what family does." He kissed her head. "You are supposed to take care of yourself and I'll take care of you as well, but it's not the other way around." He sighed. "But I guess there's nothing I can do about it now."

Euphemia looked up and peered into his eyes. "If you're okay with it, I want you to be there for my first transformation?" She saw some pride in his eyes and also saw fear.

"Of course I'll be there." He kissed her forehead. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. "Now get to breakfast and if I hear you haven't eaten anything, you're grounded for a week." She chuckled and stood up.

"I love you," Euphemia exclaimed.

"I love you too, darling."

Later that afternoon, Euphemia was getting ready for a trip to Hogsmeade. She grabbed her purse and wallet, shoving it inside the pocket of her purse, and then she grabbed her wand, sticking it in the pocket of her jacket so it was close. Once she was sure she had everything she needed, she walked downstairs to see Parvati and Hermione standing by the fireplace talking softly. She walked over to them and slid into the circle.

"You guys ready to go?" Euphemia asked.

Parvati nodded. "Yeah, we should get going." They walked out of the common and up to the main courtyard to see a bunch of students gathered around. Mr. Filch was accepting permission forms and they all walked up to him. They all handed their permission forms to him and then Euphemia was left.

"Here you go, Mr. Filch." She handed him her form and he looked at it quickly and grimaced.

"You must think you're special, don't you?" He asked rhetorically.

"Excuse me?" She was confused.

"You must think you're so important because your uncle is a teacher here." He elaborated rudely.

She chuckled. "No, but at least I'm not so miserable that I have to bully students to make myself feel better." Euphemia turned on one foot and walked over to her friends, leaving the rude Filch shocked in his place.

She never understood why the old caretaker hated her so much. She had never done anything unkind and had never paired up with Peeves to pull a prank, so she didn't understand why he would have such hatred in his heart for her. He had an unusual amount of disdain for her than he did for the other students and it was curious. She pushed it out of her mind as today was supposed to be an exciting day since it was her first trip into Hogsmeade.

She caught up with the two girls soon and they all began walking to Hogsmeade together. They walked the dusty streets of Hogsmeade with a bunch of other third years. They decided it would be fun to check out Honeydukes and get some candy.

The group walked into the colorful store and saw walls and aisles filled with delicious candies and treats. Their mouths dropped at the brightly colored sweets. The three girls immediately ran off to fill their arms with sweets. Euphemia ran over to the cauldron cakes and then sped to the crystallized pineapples, the fizzy wizzy's, and the white chocolate skulls. Everything looked so interesting and delicious. After she purchased her candies, she waited by the front of the store for the other two girls.

Parvati and Hermione had finally finished shopping for sweets and saw Euphemia waiting. "It's kind of hot in here, do you want to go look at something else?" She asked the girls. They nodded and they all walked out of the store. They headed over to a small cafe that was just next door, Madam Puddifoot's.

A nice spritely woman walked over to the three and took their order. "Three hot chocolates, please," Euphemia spoke softly. The woman jotted down the order onto a piece of paper and nodded. About five minutes later, the woman came back with the warm sweet drinks and they sat there in a comfortable silence drinking their hot chocolate.

The bell to the entrance sounded and Euphemia looked up to see who it was. She saw George walk into the small shop. He looked over and saw her sitting down and walked over to her with a wide smile on his face.

"'Afternoon, Effie," George said in a cheery voice.

"Hi, George." She responded in a similar tone.

He looked over at her friends. "Girls," He said kindly.

"Weasley," Parvati said and looked back at her hot chocolate.

"Euphemia, would you want to hang out for a bit? Maybe just walk around for a while." He asked, looking back at the girl.

She looked at the other girls for approval. "Do you guys mind?" She asked.

"Go ahead, I might go meet up with Ron and Harry," Hermione replied.

Parvati nodded. "I'm going to try and find Padma, I haven't seen her much."

Euphemia smiled and took the last sip from her cup. She waved at her best friends and then walked out of the cafe with George. They walked through town in comfortable silence, not really saying anything, but enjoying themselves nonetheless.

"So, how are classes?" George asked awkwardly, trying to create some kind of conversation.

"They're going fine, but it's almost like they're too easy." She said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Too easy? I wish." George responded with a laugh.

She chuckled. "Yeah, I was planning on talking to Dumbledore about taking fifth-year classes next year to give me a challenge. If that doesn't work, maybe I could tutor next year." She said. "Maybe both."

"You could definitely do it," He smiled at her with a look of adoration.

Euphemia blushed as he looked at her longer than he should have. "What?"

"Nothing," He said, smiling even though he definitely meant something. He looked away with a small smirk and a blush on his cheeks. They made small talk about classes and fell onto Care of Magical Creatures.

She asked a question. "So, what is your favorite magical creature?"

"That's a tough one, probably a hippogriff. It's a bit cliche because who doesn't like a hippogriff. But they're just an amazing and strong species." He explained, becoming quite excited in the process. "What's your favorite creature?"

"The demiguise is my favorite." She says in response and he looks confused.

"What's a demiguise?" He questions.

She giggles. "It's a sort of monkey or orangutan kind of creature with long silky white hair. They can make themselves invisible and are known to tell the future."

George was now fascinated. "How did you even find out about them?"

"I read Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them. It's not typically one of the creatures gone over in class, but I love learning about all the creatures. The niffler is another really cute and interesting one, going after any shiny object it can get its tiny hands..." She droned on and on.

He smiled and just watched her, letting her talk about all the creatures she had read about. She seemed to talk passionately about the topic for ages, but George didn't mind because being able to be around her felt like a blessing. The longer he listened the more he noticed that her voice sounded like sweet jingling bells and it sounded like music to his ears. He had never really noticed before because she usually spoke in short responses to others around her. The longer she spoke though, the more melodic her voice become

After walking around Hogsmeade for a couple of hours, they both saw that the sun was starting to set. "Tempus," She looked at her hand and saw that it was around six o'clock and realized it was about time to leave and go back to the school. "We should get going."

He nodded and they walked back to the castle together, standing closer than earlier. Once they were back at the castle, they walked back to Gryffindor house in silence and split their ways with a kind farewell. She thought about George and how kind he had always been to her. She knew she liked him, that's one thing for sure.

She walked into the dorm room to see Parvati and Hermione sitting in the center of the dorm playing with Ceti. The excited and animated kneazle hopped around and tried to catch mini-marshmallows as Luna threw them to her. Ceti failed miserably but continued to try. Parvati looked up and watched as Euphemia entered the room. She didn't say anything but smiled in the other teenager's direction.

Hermione chuckled. "He likes you," she spoke quietly, but loud enough for Euphemia to hear.

"No, he doesn't." She laughed. "He couldn't. It wouldn't work." Euphemia argued. "George is a fifth-year and I'm a third, it wouldn't work."

"It's like a modern-day Romeo and Juliet. Except, I don't think you guys are planning on killing yourselves." Parvati paused. "Right? Right?!" She sounded more panicked.

"Of course not, jeez. Calm down." Euphemia spoke.

"Cho and Cedric seem to be doing just fine and Cedric is the sixth year. You do know that you can have relationships with other people even if they're in a different year, right?" Parvati questioned.

Euphemia sighed. "I suppose."

"Think of it this way, George is fifteen and you turn fourteen in just a couple of days. You two aren't even that far apart in age really." Hermione elaborated and Euphemia began to see it a bit differently.

"Maybe you're right, but I still don't know if he would really want to be in a relationship with me, especially because of my reputation," Euphemia said.

"He obviously doesn't care about your reputation because he knows you. He knows that you're not that person and your father's reputation doesn't define you as well." Parvati spoke and looked at her with sincerity. They dropped the topic seeing that it was starting to stress Euphemia out.

After that, they headed down to the great hall for dinner. Euphemia looked around, almost searching for something. Her eyes landed on George who had been sitting a little further down the Gryffindor table. He winked at her with a cheeky smile. Her hair turned from its usual white to a light pink color. Euphemia blushed the same color and turned around and poked around at her food for a bit. She had felt her stomach flutter when he winked at her. What is this?

Euphemia sat in silence while the others conversed over the topic of their next potions essay that Snape had sent out. He wanted two roles of parchment filled about Pepperup potion and its effects, which ingredients to use, and the steps on how to brew it. Euphemia had already finished the essay the week prior, but she was always ahead on all of her assignments. After zoning out from the conversation for a little while, she figured she would head upstairs and start her meditation.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm going to go upstairs and lay down. I'm feeling a little tired." Euphemia exclaimed and the two girls nodded at her. She stood up from the table and started to walk out of the great hall. She felt like there were two eyes watching her as she left. She ignored it though and headed back up to Gryffindor Tower and to her dorm.

She went into her trunk and pulled out her purse, pulling out the phials of the meditation potion. She sat down on her bed in a crisscrossed position and then pulled the bed curtains closed around her. She cast a silencing charm just in case she made a strange noise at some point. She didn't want to be disturbed by someone getting concerned and then having to start the meditation process all over again.

She popped open one of the phials and drank it. The bitter liquid ran down her throat and it took all of the strength in her to not hurl it up. She closed her eyes and rested her hands on her knees and try to tune out all of her thoughts, instead thinking about the noises around her. The sound of her heart beating, the wind whistling around the tower outside, and the drip of the leaky tap in the bathroom. Soon she was in a trance-like state.

She started to see flashes of images in the woods. It was dark outside and the forest was zooming past her as she was running. She looked down and saw black paws running beneath her. The thought of a canine came to her mind, the thoughts that ran through the animal's mind were angry and vicious, wanting to tear something apart and looking for food. The animal came to a small pond with calm flat water sitting there, no ripples on the surface.

The animal leaned over the edge of the pond and what she saw was a dark wolf with a vicious look upon its face. Euphemia felt startled and afraid as the reflection looked back at her. The animal's thoughts had been directed towards her, she realized and felt fear course through her body.

Euphemia quickly woke herself out of her meditation and started hyperventilating. She stared wide-eyed at the curtains in front of her, the emotions coursing through her body like a river. She laid down on the bed and tried to calm herself down by closing her eyes, but just thought about the wolf's face that had stared back at her with the most malevolent emotion on its face.

She remembered McGonagall telling her that if the animal was angry that it was to make for a more difficult transfiguration into the new form. Her transformation was going to be painful and she didn't know if she was ready to deal with that. She knew that she was going to do it anyway so that she could help her uncle and continue with her education, but she was afraid of what her animagus was going to do to her on that first night where she wouldn't have any control.

She didn't sleep that night, still focused on what would be happening soon. She felt tired, but couldn't seem to settle into sleep and get some rest. Several hours later, she started to hear the other girls moving around the dorm and getting ready for the day. Euphemia removed the silencing charm and opened her bed curtains to look and see that the sun was starting to rise.

She pushed them open further and swung her legs over the side of her bed. Hermione was the first to notice that Euphemia was awake and looked over to the girl with a concerned expression. 

"Effie, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Euphemia questioned back. She suddenly felt a bit ill in the stomach.

Hermione stepped closer. "You don't look too good. You're looking a bit pale and you have dark circles under your eyes." She explained.

"I just didn't get any sleep last night," Euphemia tried to reason.

"You look a little worse than just not getting any sleep. I was just going to go downstairs for breakfast, I can bring you to the hospital wing on way there if you'd like?" Hermione suggested.

Euphemia wanted to tell Pomfrey about the transformation that would be happening, especially now that she knew what her animagus form was. She figured it would be best to tell the school healer just in case anything went horribly wrong during the transformation.

"I think that sounds like a good idea," Euphemia said and stood up from her bed. As soon as she stood up, the room started spinning. She leaned against the bedpost as Hermione walked over to her.

"Let's get you there quickly, you look like you're going to pass out." Hermione came over and put an arm under Euphemia's shoulders. They started to walk out of the dormitory and down the stairs slowly. The other girls in the dorm had watched as they left with concerned gazes but tried to continue with their regular morning routines.

Once they were down in the common room, her vision began to blur. "I need to sit down for a minute," Euphemia spoke and sat down on one of the couches in front of the fireplace. She put her head in her hands and tried to keep her wits about her. Hermione stood nearby watching and ready to catch her if she fell forward. Her hair was turning it's navy blue color, showing that her anxiety was getting the best of her.

George came walking down the stairs from the boy's dormitory and saw Hermione and Euphemia over by the couches. He walked over, noticing Hermione's unusually worried expression and a hunched over Euphemia.

"What's going on? Is she alright?" He asked Hermione.

The bushy-haired girl looked over to George. "I noticed she was looking ill and suggested we go to the hospital wing and she started feeling like she was going to pass out and here we are," Hermione elaborated on the situation.

George looped around and knelt down in front of Euphemia. She didn't even acknowledge his presence which was strange as she was usually aware of everything around her. He pushed the hair out of her face that had fallen in front and he saw how pale her skin was and the dark circles under her eyes. He also noted a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead, like she was breaking a fever.

"Effie," he spoke and her eyes fluttered open for a moment to look at him before closing again. He looked over to Hermione. "I'll get her to the hospital wing, Hermione." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll get her there. I bet Harry and Ron are waiting downstairs for you already." George said and Hermione nodded before heading to the great hall.

He looked back to Euphemia. "Effie, darling. What's wrong?" She was so out of it she didn't even notice the term of endearment that he had used.

"I-I didn't get any s-sleep last night, I'm j-just t-tired I think." She stuttered through her sentence. She slouched against the side of the couch.

"You look really sick, this can't just be from lack of sleep. You can tell me the truth, I'm not going to get angry." He urged. She opened her eyes briefly and looked at him, before closing them again. 

She figured she could tell him. She wasn't doing anything illegal going through the process especially since she was now registered with the ministry.

"I-I've been learning how to become an a-animagus for the past few weeks and I-I took a potion last night to f-figure out what my animagus would be. McGonagall has b-been helping me. I t-think something went wrong with the potion while w-we were making it," Euphemia spoke softly and at this statement, George grew very confused. A bad potion could kill her.

"We need to get to the hospital wing now," he spoke and she nodded gently. He scooped an arm under shoulders and helped her stand up. If he could keep her upright and walk, she might be able to stay awake a little longer. They made it out of the portrait hole and down the steps to the first landing and then she went limp.

George caught her under her armpits and adjusted so he could pick her up bridal style. Her head lolled to the side and rested against his shoulder. He rushed to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey saw them coming and rushed over when she saw the poor state of Euphemia. She ushered them over to a bed and George laid her down.

"What happened to her?" Pomfrey asked.

George didn't know if Euphemia wanted Madam Pomfrey to know about the situation but knew that her life was more important and that the healer would be discrete and took confidentiality seriously.

"She's been trying to become an animagus for a while and McGonagall has been helping. Effie thinks something went wrong with a potion when it was made. She said the potion was supposed to help her figure out her animagus form." A look of understanding crossed Pomfrey's face and she understood the trouble.

"The meditation potion that she used is extremely difficult to brew, even a master potion maker could mess it up," she exclaimed and started rushing around, grabbing different phials of medicine. She opened Euphemia's mouth and dropped several droplets of medicine into her mouth.

Immediately, a little color came back to her skin and she stopped sweating. Pomfrey had counteracted the potion in her system and it was starting to leave her system as the medicinal potions took their effect.

"She'll need to rest for the rest of day as the potion leaves her body," she turned to George as she had been looking at Euphemia, watching the effects of the medicine. "You can go back to your day, Mr. Weasley."

"No, I'm going to stay with her." He said stubbornly. She looked at the boy with a sympathetic look, but nodded, not willing to argue with him.

"Alright, let me know if you need anything." She said and then went to check on any other students that were currently in the hospital wing.

He grabbed a chair and sat down next to her. She looked so peaceful laying there. Her brows would furrow every couple of seconds as if she were thinking about something intensely. He grabbed her hand and squeezed. A few seconds later, she unconsciously squeezed his hand back. His heart warmed at the reaction.

He stayed with her for the rest of the day and watched over her as she slept. He made a silent vow to watch over her as long as he could, to protect her, and care for her whenever he could. Maybe it was silly teenage love, but he felt that this could be something deeper. He loved her already and he hoped that someday she would return the feeling.


End file.
